


Menstrual Muddle

by seungsols



Series: Children and Misadventures [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaining the menstrual cycle to their teenage daughter, Hansol, is more difficult than Seungcheol and Jisoo ever imagined, especially since neither of them have ever experienced it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menstrual Muddle

The first period to any girl is a surprising and confusing event. What’s worse is having two fathers that have no idea how to approach the topic with you when you tell them you see blood in the toilet. Hansol found it awkward for her to explain that to her parents.

“Oh,” Jisoo cleared his throat as he placed his morning cup of coffee on the table as Seungcheol sat there, eyes widened, cluelessly looking at his daughter and spouse as he had no idea how to react. “Well," Jisoo forced a smile as he rubbed his daughter’s shoulder, “g-good for you.”

Hansol blinked. “G-good for me? Are you sure it’s normal for me to experience this, dad?”

Seungcheol shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. “D-didn’t they tell you about this in school, Sol?”

“A-are we supposed to learn this, daddy?” Hansol asked, a bit worried as she swept her bangs out of her face. 

“Shit,” Seungcheol muttered as he nudged Jisoo under the table, “do they not teach this to kids anymore?”

Jisoo looked over and shrugged as they noticed Hansol playing with the french toast on her plate that Seungcheol had cooked before she woke up. “I think so,” Jisoo replied with a hushed tone. “But you know Hansol, she doesn’t really engage into lessons.”

Seungcheol groaned and looked up to see his daughter and sighed sadly. “H-hey Sol.. are you.. hurt anywhere?”

“M-my tummy hurts a little bit… but that’s it, really…”

Immediately, Jisoo stood up from his seat, hitting his palms on the table, shocking both Hansol and Seungcheol. “Do you need anything? Do you want food? We could get your daddy to get something. Do you want me to make you hot chocolate?” He immediately ran into the kitchen and started the kettle as Seungcheol and Hansol shared a gaze.

Honestly, Seungcheol loves his daughter to death, but this is the first time that he’s experienced something like this. Even when Hansol said she admitted to liking Seungkwan last year, one of her closest friends at school, Seungcheol wasn’t that mad since Seungkwan’s guardian, Jihoon, was a close friend of his.

This, however, this was awkward. His spouse was freaking out, running to his laptop and the stove continuously googling and checking to see the water boil. His daughter was acting strange, probably because of her changing hormones and inability to understand what is happening.

“Pads!” Jisoo shouted as he ran back to the table and right up to Hansol who’s eyes looked up with a silent yelp. “Or… hm… do you want pads? Or tampons?”

Hansol shrugged her shoulders as Jisoo began to rub her shoulders in a comforting manner. “I… I don’t know…”

“Wait,” Jisoo paused. “D-do you have anything.. you know.. in there right now? To stop the leaking..?”

His daughter blushed and nodded slowly. “I put t-toliet paper..” she admitted.

Jisoo sighed in relief. “At least you have something there.. but we should really stock up on something for you.” He looked up at his disheveled spouse to see Seungcheol trying to scarf down his breakfast so that he wouldn’t have to answer Jisoo. “Babe,” he called out, making Seungcheol look up, cheeks full with syrup dripping down his chin, making Hansol giggle in her seat. “Go to the store with Hannie to get her pads.”

“WHAT!” Both Hansol and Seungcheol screamed in unison.

“But dad!” Hansol whined clinging to Jisoo’s arm. “That’s so uncool! I can’t go with daddy to get pads.”

“Hey,” Seungcheol furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong with going to the store with your old man? I’m hip!” He crossed his arms and nodded. “I’ve got that swag you kids keep talking about nowadays.”

Hansol looked over at Seungcheol before looking at Jisoo with horror yelling in her eyes. “Dad,” she whispered. “Totally uncool…”

“Oh, just relax! This is great bonding time for the both of you!” Jisoo nodded as he patted Hansol’s back, signaling her to get up and get ready. “Besides, I have to figure out how to deal with this so I have to do extensive research!”

“You mean googling and youtubing everything about this, don’t you?” Seungcheol snickered as he looked at Jisoo teasingly. Jisoo glared over as they both started cleaning up the plates and Seungcheol moved closer to kiss Jisoo’s cheek. “You know I love you.”

“Mhmm, sure,” Jisoo shook his head as he started to run the water from the kitchen faucet. “Just get ready and take her out, okay? And don’t embarrass her… you know how she gets when you do that…”

“No promises.”

–

“Daddy, I think we should head to aisle three.. the one that says it has ‘feminine hygiene products..” Hansol coughed as she covered her head with the hood of her jacket.

“I know where I’m going, Sol,” Seungcheol sighed as he pushed the shopping cart towards the aisle, left of the entrance. He looked down at his daughter and pulled her hood off of her head, causing her to yelp. “You never put on the hood…”

“Daddy!” She whined as she put it back on and pulled the strings to secure it around her head. “I-it’s embarrassing!”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “Fine, fine, you can keep it on. But, Sol, there really isn’t anything to be embarassed about. This is a normal thing.”

“Easy for you to say,” she pouted. “You and dad never went through this.” She clung to her dad’s arm and let out a groan, making Seungcheol chuckle as they turned into the aisle. They approached the products and Hansol stood there and scratched her cheek. “Uh… I don’t know what to do…”

“I think you should pick which one you want to use…” Seungcheol coughed. “Uh, do you prefer tampons or pads?” he blushed, puling a few packages off of the shelves.

“Uncle Seungcheol!” a high-pitch voice yelled from the other side of the aisle. Seungcheol and Hansol turned their heads and saw Chan skipping down, her pigtails moving up and down with her movement, towards Seungcheol to give him a big hug.

Following Chan was Jeonghan, Chan’s single father. “That’s funny, usually Jisoo does all the shopping,” Jeonghan teased as Chan pulled back from Seungcheol to hug Hansol. Looking at the products in Seungcheol’s hand, Jeonghan’s cheeks turned a soft red. “Ah.. has it come?”

Seuncheol’s cheeks were the same pigment as he slowly nodded.

“Unnie!” Chan giggled as she was still clinging to Hansol. “What are you doing here?” She looked up at Hansol’s face and blinked. “Oh, why is your face red?” Hansol was about to answer when Chan gasped and grabbed the nearest package of pads. “Whoa, what are these? Hey, daddy, what are these?”

Jeonghan turned around and started coughing uncontrollably as he quickly told Chan to put the package back. “T-those are for… older people, Channie. Like Hansol-ah.”

Chan gasped and nodded. “Ah, does that mean Hansol unnie is a grown up now?”

“Chan!” Hansol blushed as she quickly grabbed the package from the shelf and threw it into Seungcheol’s cart. She looked up at Seungcheol and pouted. “C-can we go now?”

“In a minute,” Seungcheol replied as he started to catch up with Jeonghan.

Hansol frowned and leaned against the shelves to check her phone as Chan moved to her and tugged at her hoodie. “So, Unnie, what are these for? The package says it’s for absorbing… is it like tissue?”

“Uh… sort of…” Hansol replied as she locked her phone to look down at Chan who had a pair eager eyes filled with curiosity.

“Wow,” Chan sighed in amazement. “When I’m your age, I hope I get to use these special tissues!”

–

When Seungcheol opened the door back to their apartment, his eyes widened as he dropped the bag of groceries that Jisoo told him to bought. Hansol peaked from behind with the bag of pads in her hand and blinked at the sight.

Jisoo turned his back and smiled at them. “Ah, you’re back!”

“Hun, what the heck are you doing?”

“I read an article online that said chocolate helps relieve menstrual cramps–”

“So you decided to take out the chocolate fountain?” Seungcheol asked as Jisoo nodded his head.

“Hey, just think of it as fondue night!” Jisoo exclaimed as he brought out a platter of fruits and cakes to dip. “Plus, Hansol has quite the sweet tooth, and I read that women usually crave sweeter things as well.”

As her parents kept bickering back and forth, Hansol quickly scurried away from them and into the bathroom with the pads. She sat down and read the packaging, following the instructions before she cleaned herself up, flushed, and pulled her underwear and shorts back up.

It felt a bit odd, and Jisoo and Seungcheol seemed to notice how Hansol had a bit of trouble adjusting to it as she walked back into the kitchen and they stopped arguing as they watched their daughter try to adjust herself while sitting down.

Jisoo walked up to Hansol and ruffled her hair. “Did you put it on? How does it feel?”

“Uh… alright, I guess?”

“Oh, that’s good!” Jisoo smiled. He turned to Seungcheol. “Cheol, you should help her to the couch. She can lay down there and we can bring the food to the living room.” He turned back to Hansol to give her a warm eye smile. “We’ll watch your favourite movies all night long! Resting should make you feel better. And then tomorrow, we can go jogging as a family because, apparently, exercise can help as well! And–”

Jisoo was interrupted as Hansol let out a surprised yelp, Seungcheol lifted her up from her seat like a princess to the living room. “Hun,” Seungcheol sighed, “just go get the food. I’ll be in the living room with Hansol.” Jisoo blinked, but nodded happily as he hummed and took care of the food.

Seungcheol gently placed Hansol on the couch and sat down next to her. As a habit, Hansol leaned her head against Seungcheol’s side, causing him to smile and rub her back. “You alright, Sol?”

“I think so,” she replied. “But this is pretty cool. Chocolate and movies?”

“Yeah, wish I could have this,” Seungcheol snickered as he kissed Hansol’s forehead. “But this only lasts for three to seven days every month, so enjoy it while it last.”

“I guess I can get used to this,” Hansol grinned as she yawned. “But you should really tell daddy to calm down with the exercising.”


End file.
